Cloud Release (SCB)
is a and is created by combining and to create, shape, and manipulate clouds. While clouds are visible masses of liquid droplets or frozen particles suspended in air, the Cloud Release works by charging the air around the user in order to draw in moisture from the surrounding area, using the wind nature to shape and control the water once it has gathered. In this way if differs slightly from mist techniques or Storm Release, although there are significant similarities. General Characteristics Although the exact method is unknown, several individuals have attempted to explain the physical processes that lead to the formation of clouds used for the release. As clouds consist of microscopic droplets of liquid or frozen water, they are initially formed by the condensation of water vapor onto nuclei. Since Water Release is not a component of the kekkei genkai, the user draws in water vapor that is already extant in the atmosphere by dispersing electrical chakra in order to charge the air around them, attracting the electrons of the water molecules due to the effects of polarization. Once the vapor has been pulled towards the individual, they disperse their own chakra throughout the air to serve as the nuclei for condensation to occur and form clouds. These dense banks of water vapor are then shaped and pushed into the air via the user's affinity for wind-based chakra. While clouds would normally take some time to form under natural circumstances, the addition of the user's chakra allows the clouds to be formed rapidly. The speed of their formation is enough to make these clouds suitable for use in jutsu. Furthermore, because the clouds are thickly charged with electricity, they are harder to disperse and more dangerous than natural clouds. Both cold clouds (using frozen water particles) and warm clouds (with liquid water droplets) can be formed in Cloud Release although the type is typically dependant upon environmental conditions. Weather Manipulation Arguably the most notable aspect of the Cloud Release is the ability to manipulate weather phenomena such as rain, snow, hail, sleet, and fog; as well as wind and lightning (which are already associated with the kekkei genkai). This is accomplished through the manipulation of atmospheric pressure in order to generate, shape, or change meteorological patterns. By increasing or decreasing the amount of atmospheric mass due to the density of water particles, the weight of air in a given location can be changed. The more density is increased, the more pressure is exerted, and vice versa. It is also suspected that they can control the temperature to a certain degree, typically cooling the air in order to condense the surrounding moisture in order to generate precipitation. It is more difficult to create weather effects than it is to control them, and can quickly drain the user’s chakra unless precise control is applied. Once they have spread their chakra throughout the atmosphere, the exact method whereby the user influences the weather is unknown, as it has been described as a rather “instinctual” connection to the distributed chakra. The more experienced a Cloud Release shinobi is, the greater control they have over “coaxing” the weather according to their will. On the same note, the more chakra is dispersed the greater the distance or extent of their weather manipulation abilities, with some of the most legendary examples having an incredibly vast range. Notes *While Cloud Release was known to have existed in the past, there are no known clans associated with it, and it is rumored that this particular kekkei genkai died off long ago and disappeared from familial lines. However, it has resurfaced in the current generation amongst two individuals: Fūjiko Amachi and her late brother. It is suspected that they inherited the unique release due to the specific conditions of a genetic mutation caused by the Storm Release affinity of their mother and the Wind Release of their father, although these conditions were neither intentional nor foreseen in any way.